Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{2}{4}+2\dfrac{2}{15} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{2}{4}} + {2} + {\dfrac{2}{15}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} + {2} + {\dfrac{2}{4}} + {\dfrac{2}{15}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=18 + {\dfrac{2}{4}} + {\dfrac{2}{15}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 18 + {\dfrac{1}{2}} + {\dfrac{2}{15}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 18+\dfrac{15}{30}+\dfrac{4}{30}$ Add the fractions: $= 18+\dfrac{19}{30}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 18\dfrac{19}{30}$